Conventionally, a ventilation apparatus such as a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) apparatus may be required to have a downsized structure. To the contrary, a ventilation apparatus may be desirable to have an additional channel to conduct air from the ventilation apparatus to an outside of the ventilation apparatus.